Fuckin' perfect
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Songfic HiruMamo : Chacun de leur coté, une chanson les rapproche, leur faisant ouvrir les yeux sur leur relation. Basée sur la musique éponyme de Pink.


**Devant l'enthousiasme pour les HiruMamo, et parce que je trouve que cette chanson est magnifique en un sens, voici mon premier essai sur une songfic (et ma toute première HiruMamo à moi). Ce n'est pas une traduction, mais entièrement de ma plume. La musique est Fuckin' Perfect de Pink. Vous pouvez trouver un AMV dessus sur Youtube pour le pairing HiruSena, chacun ses goûts quoi. Les paroles ne seront traduites que dans ma note de fin afin de coller au maximum à l'esprit de la chanson. Peut-être même ferais-je une transposition en Anglais. Nous verrons bien. Bonne lecture ! Et merci de commenter.**

* * *

Mamori Anezaki s'était pour la énième fois disputer avec Youichi Hiruma. C'était normal, ils y étaient habitués maintenant, mais tout de même. A chaque mot échangé plus haut que l'autre, Mamori saignait de l'intérieur. A chaque pique lancée elle vacillait. A chaque cri une larme faisait écho dans son être. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'en rendait compte au fil des jours, et ça faisait toujours plus mal. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments à son égard. Elle était perdue, incapable de continuer comme ça droit dans le mur. Dans sa petite chambre coquette, allongée sur la courtepointe, elle chantonnait à son ours en peluche le début d'une chanson entendue à la radio :

« _Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_ »

Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier de la première fois qu'elle avait confronté le Démon, de la première fois qu'elle avait envisagé protéger son Sena à corps et à cri du club de Football, de la première fois qu'elle avait senti son aura l'écraser et l'étreindre tout à la fois. Contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas craqué, pas une seule fois, bien que le Démon reste sur son dos à lui commander toujours plus de travail. Elle était là pour lui résister, et à travers les larmes et les cris, à l'aider. Armée de son précieux balai cela va de soi.

* * *

Youichi Hiruma s'était pour la énième fois disputer avec Mamori Anezaki. C'était normal, ils y étaient habitués maintenant, mais tout de même. A chaque mot échangé plus haut que l'autre, Hiruma grinçait des dents. A chaque pique lancée il montrait plus les dents. A chaque cri une bulle de chewing-gum faisait écho hors de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle s'en rendait compte au fil des jours, et ça faisait toujours plus mal. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments à son égard. Il était déboussolé, incapable de continuer comme ça droit dans le mur. Dans sa grande chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il chantonnait entre ses dents serrées le début d'une chanson entendue à la radio :

« _Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life »_

Hiruma avait su monter son empire en un tour de main, jouant de son Cahier et de ses manières de parlementer pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était dans la cour des grands désormais, terrorisant ses camarades, faisant marcher ses profs, travaillant jusqu'à l'os son équipe de branleurs. Il n'y avait pas de limite à son tempérament démoniaque : Il arrivait toujours à ses fins, louvoyant pour ramasser les lauriers, gardant un œil sur sa propriété, jouant des pieds et des mains pour arriver au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. Il n'avait pas choisi le côté propret de la loi pour se faire les crocs, non lui ce qu'il aimait c'était d'opérer dans l'ombre, de touiller son affaire depuis les bas quartiers, de tirer les ficelles derrière le rideau. Aussi puissant qu'il paraissait, il n'était pas le seul sur le devant de la scène désormais et il allait se faire mal. Sans parapet, il ne pouvait que ployer sous les coups aussi fort semblait-il. Il se barricadait derrière un château de cartes qui au premier coup de vent digne de ce nom dégringolerait. Qui le connaissait vraiment derrière le masque ? Qui avait su l'apprécié pour ce qu'il était ? C'est sur un sourire en coin qu'il continua de chantonner :

« _Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood_

_Miss _no way it's all good

_It didn't slow me down._ »

Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier de la première fois qu'elle l'avait confronté, de la première fois qu'elle s'était rebellée contre son esclavage de la crevette, de la première fois qu'il avait testé ses menaces et que ses bonnes manières lui avaient hérissés les poils de la nuque. Elle avait su lui répondre, le faire chier, l'époustoufler avec tout ce qu'il lui demandait de faire et qu'elle rendait en un temps record. Elle était là pour lui résister, et à travers les boutades et les engueulades, à l'aider. Armée de son précieux balai cela va de soi.

* * *

Mamori avait les larmes aux yeux en repensant à toutes ces fois où à travers la carapace elle avait vu sa fragilité, sous ses grands airs son insécurité, par-derrière son masque son envie d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Cela ne faisait que deux-trois ans qu'elle le côtoyait mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours été quelque part dans son cœur, cet enfant abandonné dont personne ne veut reconnaitre la paternité. S'il était devenu ainsi c'était parce qu'il voulait faire ses preuves. Elle en aurait donné sa main à couper que de telles grossièretés n'étaient que des preuves d'amour à ses yeux. En serrant l'ours contre sa poitrine comme si elle lui faisait un câlin, elle chanta, pensant à Hiruma et à elle qui se cherchaient toujours à travers leurs scènes de ménage :

« _Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around…_ »

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre elle était restée. Malgré toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait balancés à la figure elle avait levé le menton et continué de bosser. Malgré toutes ses manières qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides, elle gardait les yeux ouverts et lui donnait des limites. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle seule pouvait se vanter de supporter son caractère hargneux comme si les oiseaux lui parlaient au petit matin. Il avait beau l'appeler « fucking manager », elle ne reculerait pas devant la tâche qui lui incombait de le mener un jour ou l'autre dans le droit chemin. Directement vers la voix de son cœur :

« _Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Fuckin' perfect!_ »

Et comme elle avait la tête de l'ours devant la bouche, le dernier vers ressembla plutôt à « pumpkin parfait ».*

* * *

Hiruma n'avait pas connu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie. Certes, une ou deux lui avait fait tourner le regard mais ce n'était que pour avoir matière à penser lorsqu'il déversait son venin. Il contemplait le sexe faible comme du bétail à potins, tout juste bon à se ridiculiser au bras de leur amourette de jeunesse en y perdant tout semblant d'esprit. Il ne suivait pas les autres au gokon, il ne ramenait pas de filles chez lui, il n'embrassait aucune de ces puériles midinettes qui lui faisaient du gringe en passant. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'abaissait à leur niveau et leur faisait croire à la lune, il y perdrait beaucoup. Non pas sa virginité, ah ah, ça il s'en fichait ! Non, bien plus. Il aurait l'impression de s'être souillé de leur connerie. Et par ailleurs, il se retrouverait avec un semblant de point commun avec Agon, et oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ce type !

Brrr ! Une autre chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder, c'était les demandes, les supplications, les politesses, appeler ça comme vous voulez ! Les « s'il-vous-plait » et tout le bataclan n'était pas sa tasse de thé, franchement. Lui il exigeait, il obtenait, il virait. Point à la ligne, fin de l'histoire. Demander quelque chose ? Mais ces blancs-becs se verraient pousser des ailes et prendraient le large au lieu de lui obéir ! Supplier pour quelque chose ? Il en aurait avalé deux savons et demi pour la peine.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de l'implorer, elle, cette foutue manager ? Non pas qu'il avait besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle avait tendance à réagir au quart de tour et à le pourvoir de tout le nécessaire sans une commande. Sauf que parfois il avait l'impression qu'un rien pouvait la faire partir au loin, lui faire quitter le club pour voler de ses propres ailes. Loin de lui. Il n'était pas sentimental ou con, il savait qu'elle devait vivre sa vie. Mais il voulait pouvoir lui dire avant combien elle comptait pour lui. Combien ses actes de bravoure lui faisaient chauds au cœur. Combien elle était exemplaire à ses yeux. Tandis qu'elle s'apitoyait sans doute sur son sort pour un 9.5/10 ou une promotion ratée chez Karuya, il continua de chantonner comme une supplique lui étant adressée :

« _Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me!_ »

* * *

Mamori se mit sur son séant et berça son ours comme si elle faisait la leçon au blond à piques, prenant un ton autoritaire malgré les larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux :

« _You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_ »

Sans essuyer ses larmes elle se leva, regardant droit devant elle la feuille épinglée au mur, la nommant manager des Deimon Devil Bats et Youichi Hiruma capitaine de l'équipe. Elle voulait qu'il change, qu'il se mette à plus l'écouter, à savoir ce qui était bon pour lui. Elle voulait que sa conscience se manifeste, et c'est le rouge aux joues qu'elle réalisa que peut-être, c'était elle sa conscience :

« _Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead_ »

Elle embrassa sur le front sa peluche et la posa sous une grande photo de l'équipe de Football Américain qui ornait son bureau. Ce jour-là ils avaient gagnés sur le fil. Une boite lui avait été passé de main en main et quand elle l'avait ouvert, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avait été immortalisé au milieu de tous les joueurs surexcités et hurlants. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué Hiruma qui lui coulait un regard ou Musashi qui faisait signe au quarterback que tout allait bien en levant le pouce, ayant été le dernier à faire passer la boite à leur manager. Les choux à la crème avaient été délicieux ce jour-là et ce souvenir lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, chantant toujours :

« _So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such __a tired game_ »

Tous ces cris qu'il lui adressait, ces regards odieux, ces paroles venimeuses, elle en demandait toujours plus. C'était un dilemme, car à chaque fois elle se blessait, mais il l'hypnotisait. Comme un insecte allant se griller sur une lumière, elle voulait le voir, être en sa présence même si ça faisait mal, là, dans sa poitrine. Ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris, ou en tout cas c'est ce que beaucoup pensaient. Mamori voulait qu'il écoute son cœur, lui faire entendre raison, l'amener auprès d'elle dans sa bulle de bien-être. Enfin, bulle existante que lorsqu'elle se trouvait auprès de lui.

« _It's enough_

_I've done all i can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_See you do the same_ »

Elle avait toujours voulu aller de l'avant, montrer par ses bonnes manières qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Lui et elle se ressemblaient mais ne voulaient pas l'avouer. Elle avait eu des hauts et des bas dans son enfance, se faisant traiter de miss Je-sais-tout et insulter pour son sang mêlé, l'entrainant à aller se cacher dans les toilettes pour pleurer un bon coup**. Et puis elle s'était créée sa propre cuirasse et bouchée les oreilles, faisant passer les autres avant elle pour se changer les idées. En grandissant, elle avait fait des risettes et clamé haut et fort ses bons sentiments. Mais à l'intérieur elle faisait le deuil d'une vie paisible lorsque les gens avaient recommencés à se poser des questions sur son compte. Pourquoi était-elle si parfaite ? Comment faisait-elle pour avoir de bonnes notes avec ce prof-là ? Pourquoi tout le monde l'appréciait ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

Elle était aveugle à leurs regards courroucés, sourde à leurs vannes cinglantes, muette à leur provocations hystériques. Sena était tout ce pour quoi elle se levait le matin. Ça, c'était avant de LE rencontrer. Avant de savoir qu'être auprès de lui alimentait les potins tout en fermant les becs. Désormais, on avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait sur elle, elle laissait couler. L'eau de la serpillière n'atteint pas la crème dans le chou, c'était son motto. Mais si quiconque attaquait l'équipe de Foot et son capitaine, alors là Mamori sortait griffes et crocs. Une mère-poule, hein ? Plutôt une cocotte enragée et possessive à l'affut des naïves poulettes mettant un bec de travers en caquetant sur son coq fétiche. Car si sa vie s'était écoulée auparavant autour du bien-être de Sena, désormais c'était pour être à la hauteur d'Hiruma qu'elle vivait. En dévalant les marches de chez elle Mamori fredonna le refrain avant de sortir au dehors et de cavaler vers Deimon. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle le trouverait là-bas.

« _Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Fuckin' perfect_ »

* * *

Hiruma se leva de son perchoir et se tint là, le dos au soleil, fourrageant dans sa poche de jeans. Il en extirpa son carnet et à la première page la photo qu'il cherchait : Mamori Anezaki, les sourcils froncés et l'air ulcéré, le menaçant de son balai alors que de la crème pastichait ses lèvres. Était-elle plus énervée à cause de ses pieds sur la table ou pour l'avoir interrompu alors qu'elle se goinfrait de choux incognito ? Il aurait bien parié avec quelqu'un dessus mais cette photo ne sortirait jamais de son carnet.

« _Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me!_ »

Il en avait menacé des gens dans sa vie, et s'occuper des salopes qui pourrissaient la vie à sa manager ne lui avait pas demandés plus d'efforts que ça. Mais en avait-il tiré une joie plus grande encore que d'habitude ? La petite voix dans sa tête commençait à le saouler, aussi se passa-t-il la langue sur les lèvres avant de chanter pour ne plus l'écouter :

« _The whole world stares while I swallow the fear_

_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and I tried tried tried_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_ »

Il avait voulu la défendre du monde mais avait omis de s'inclure dans l'équation. Si ce qu'il faisait c'était la protéger, comment pouvait-elle se protéger de ce qu'il faisait ? Il mentait s'il se disait ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle, pour son bien-être et pour ses idées. Quoi qu'elle lui dise, il le respectait et y réfléchissait, seul, dans le noir, à tête reposée. Il changeait tout à sa sauce mais ses plus grands succès ces derniers temps c'était à elle qu'il les devait. A elle et à ses capacités, certes, mais sans ça il n'aurait de toute façon pas la même place dans ses yeux, si ? Ils avaient peu de temps à partager avant de finir le lycée.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir massacré une période importante de sa vie en faisant passer le foot avant tout. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait en gagnant un match, en donnant des coups de pied à ses co-équipiers, en lançant des salves de mitraillette et en faisant péter une poignée de trucs étaient équivalents au sentiment qui gonflait sa poitrine lorsqu'elle faisait la moue à cause de lui ou bien lui adressait la parole dans les yeux. A part sa mère, Dieu ait son âme, elle était la seule à être franche quand il était dans le coin. Pour les autres, il n'était qu'un trouble-fête à subir de temps en temps en regardant ailleurs. Il rangea son calepin en secouant la tête :

« _Done looking for the critics, 'coz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_ »

Son caractère particulier et son physique démoniaque ne lui avait pas attiré les flatteries de la foule. Il s'était trouvé des amis de valeur en les personnes de Kurita et Musashi mais tous les autres élèves évitaient ce délinquant qui vous collait la poisse. Les gens avaient peur avant même de le rencontrer et sa réputation tendait à restreindre grandement son cercle de relations privées (les relations d'affaire, comprendre par-là esclaves, il s'en fichait comme de son premier chewing-gum). Pourtant, une certaine demoiselle du Comité de Discipline n'avait pas hésité à venir le trouver envers et contre tout.

En trois longues enjambées il était à la porte. Et en moins de deux dans le lobby. Ignorant le taxi qui pila pour le prendre (une vieille connaissance), Hiruma partit en courant. Ses cinq secondes dix centièmes aux 40 yards allaient lui être utiles : il brûlait de la voir.

« _Why do I do that?_ »

* * *

Mamori courait à en perdre haleine. Les larmes s'étaient taries un instant, le vent les faisant sécher sur ses pommettes. Elle avait le nez rouge d'avoir pleuré et le tee-shirt collé à son corps à cause du sport. On était samedi mais le portail était grand ouvert. Elle passa devant la cabine du concierge sans lui dire bonjour, une première pour la Anezaki. Toute sa vision était emplie par le local du club de Football Américain. Elle sauta sur la poignée et la porte resta close. Mamori fouilla ses poches et sortit son trousseau de clés dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Les mains tremblantes, elle déverrouilla la porte et entra. Le club était dans la pénombre. N'était-il pas là à l'attendre ? A se cacher dans un coin avec un appareil photo prêt à lui faire peur ? A lire sur le canapé son magazine préféré en soufflant du chewing-gum ? A pianoter sur son ordinateur en vérifiant les notes qu'elle lui avait fait passer ? A prendre une douche après un entrainement solitaire sur le terrain battu par les vents ? Sur cette dernière supposition elle se rua dans le vestiaire et la salle d'eau pour n'y trouver personne. En se retenant au chambranle de la porte, elle sanglota en murmurant, se sentant très stupide :

« _Why do I do that?_ »

Elle avisa le sac de linge sale et sur le dessus de la pile, le maillot numéro 1. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes car elle était essoufflée et avait un point de côté, elle faillit tout renverser en s'avançant pour prendre le vêtement. Elle le serra contre sa joue en implorant celui qui le portait continuellement :

« _Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty,_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect _»

Un caquètement familier la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement. Son sourire en disait long. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle utilisait son expression fétiche. Et ça faisait un bien fou ! Il s'avança vers elle mais resta à la porte, mettant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la porte avant de se pencher vers la rouquine :

« _Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you're_

_Fuckin' perfect to me _»

Mamori n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, larmoyante au possible et le souffle coupé. Sans hésitation, elle plaqua doucement le maillot contre son torse et rapprocha leurs deux visages pour lui souffler :

« _You're perfect_ »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, sentant un poids quitter sa poitrine. Ce qu'elle lui disait à demi-mots était ce dont il rêvait sans espoir depuis des mois. Comme un écho au battement de son cœur, il lui susurra :

« _You're perfect_ »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Mamori se laissa aller contre son corps musclé, s'appuyant sur lui tandis qu'elle avait la nette impression qu'il se retenait de la prendre dans ses bras afin d'éviter qu'ils ne fassent des choses pas très catholiques sur le carrelage. Il voulait lui laisser le temps. Entre deux baisers elle continua de chanter et il lui répondait :

« _Pretty, pretty please_ »

« _If you ever ever feel_ »

« _Like you're nothing you're_ »

« _Fucking perfect to me _»

* * *

***pumpkin parfait, littéralement parfait à la citrouille. Oui parce que Mamori a du mal avec les gros mots et c'est un ventre, cette fille-là ! S'il y a une carte de membre à Karaya je sais qu'on pourra la trouver dans son porte-feuille ! (Et moi je suis gourmande alors cherchez pas loin mon inspiration)**

****Je suis une fan d'Hermione Granger et je le revendique ! Oui parce que moi je vois des similarités entre les deux personnages, bien que Harry en Sena ça m'a toujours hérissé le poil, va savoir. Et si Drago était son Youichi ?**

**Paroles d'après moi :**

**« J'ai fait un mauvais virage**

**Une ou deux fois**

**Je m'en suis sortie**

**A feu et à sang »**

**« De mauvaises décisions**

**Ça ira**

**Bienvenue dans ma stupide vie »**

**« Abusée, égarée, incomprise**

**Mizelle **Tout va bien

**Ça ne m'a pas freiné »**

**« Méprisé**

**Toujours critiqué**

**Sous-estimée**

**Regarde, je suis encore là… »**

**« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie**

**Ne pense jamais ô grand jamais**

**Que tu n'es pas**

**Putain d'parfait ! »**

**« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie**

**Si jamais tu penses**

**Que tu n'es rien, tu es**

**Putain d'parfaite pour moi ! »**

**« Tu es si horrible**

**Quand tu parles**

**De toi**

**Tu as tort »**

**« Change les voix**

**Dans ta tête**

**Fais en sorte**

**Qu'elles t'aiment »**

**« C'est si compliqué**

**Regarde ce que tu en feras**

**Empli de tant de haine**

**Quel jeu épuisant »**

**« C'en est assez**

**J'ai fait tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu penser**

**J'ai chassé mes démons**

**Je te vois faire de même »**

**« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie**

**Ne pense jamais ô grand jamais**

**Que tu n'es pas**

**Putain d'parfait ! »**

**« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie**

**Si jamais tu penses**

**Que tu n'es rien, tu es**

**Putain d'parfaite pour moi ! »**

**« Le monde entier regarde alors que je ravale ma peur**

**La seule chose que je devrais boire c'est une bière bien fraiche**

**C'était cool de mentir et j'ai essayé encore et encore**

**Mais nous avons trop essayés, c'est une perte de temps »**

**« J'arrête de chercher les critiques, vu qu'elles sont partout**

**Ils ne veulent pas de mes gênes, ils ne comprennent pas mes cheveux**

**Nous sommes étranges et nous faisons ça tout le temps**

**Pourquoi faisons-nous ça ? »**

**« Pourquoi je fais ça ? »**

**« Pourquoi je fais ça ? »**

**« Oh, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie,**

**S'il te plait ne pense jamais ô grand jamais**

**Que tu n'es pas putain d'parfait ! »**

**« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie**

**Si jamais tu penses**

**Que tu n'es rien, tu es**

**Putain d'parfaite pour moi ! »**

**« Tu es parfait »**

**« Tu es parfaite »**

**« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie**

**Si jamais tu penses**

**Que tu n'es rien tu es**

**Putain d'parfaite pour moi »**


End file.
